Remember When You Told Me You Loved Me?
by ClosetObsession
Summary: "You know that I regret putting you through that. And that if I thought there was another way, I would have done that. In a heart beat," he stressed. "Yeah," she agreed. "But me torturing you is more fun than you torturing yourself." Takes place after season 2. Felicity has fun getting payback for Oliver using her as bait for Slade. A long one-shot. Rated M-MA for some smut.


It all started at Big Belly Burger. No, really, it had started with Slade taking Felicity and Laurel hostage, but that was probably getting too knit-picky. Starting at Big Belly Burger was better; that way that horrible night didn't have to be explained again in painful, guilt-ridden details.

The dinner at Big Belly Burger had been Diggle's idea. Everyone had been on edge lately; Roy was still getting back to his old self, Laurel was dealing with Sara leaving, and Oliver and Felicity were bickering more than usual. That last part was due more so from the stresses of work at Queen Consolidated than anything else. When Roy and Oliver had come back from patrol that night, Digg noticed how quiet everyone was. He had been cleaning his guns, Laurel and Felicity were sitting in front of the computers, working down a lead, and the two arrow-wielding vigilantes were silently stowing their gear and grabbing a change of clothes. And he realized that it had been like that a lot lately - silent.

"Alright," he called out. "Who's hungry?"

The four others in the room looked up and around at each other.

"I could eat, I guess," Roy said slowly.

Oliver nodded in agreement. Felicity turned back around when something on her computer pinged. Laurel slowly stood up next to her.

"Should we order in?" she asked, unsure. "Or I could go pick something up...?"

"No," Diggle denied. He, too, stood to grab his and Felicity's coats. "We're going out. _All of us_ , Felicity."

She waved her hand behind her head, acknowledging his call. Oliver and Roy quickly changed and stood with Laurel at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Diggle to drag Felicity away from her computers.

The five of them packed into a booth. Diggle and Oliver on one side, Felicity, Roy, and Laurel on the other. It didn't take too long for them to start chatting away happily.

Oliver reached across the table, intending to grab some of Felicity's onion rings, and that's been it really began. She slapped his hand away quickly and looked up at him with a scandalized expression.

"If you wanted onion rings you should have ordered them. Don't steal mine just because you ordered fries!"

"You won't even let me have one?" he asked incredulously, smiling at their bickering.

"Maybe if you _asked_. You shouldn't just _assume_ that I'll go along with whatever you do, though," she argued. She looked down at her plate and he wondered if maybe he denying him a fried onion was really about something else.

"Here, Oliver," Laurel offered, holding up her plate. "You can have some of mine."

"Thank you, Laurel," he said pointedly.

"Yeah, don't make him work for it," Felicity grumbled. "That's why he loves you."

Silence fell on the table once more. Diggle shifted a little in his seat. Oliver cocked his head to the side and his eyes twitched a little as he regarded the IT specialist in front of him. His eyes swept over to Laurel's whose were looking back at his, wide.

"You just went about it the wrong way," Roy began, helpfully but also teasingly. "You've got to butter her up first." He looked back at Felicity and smiled sweetly. "You look really nice today, Felicity," he began. "Would you like to trade me an onion ring for a few fries?"

Felicity smirked and nodded. "Why, yes, Roy. That sounds like a great idea. And thank you for asking so nicely."

The two exchanged their side items. Roy leaned over and gave Felicity a quick peck on the cheek. "You're the best," he declared.

"Oh, _you_ ," she laughed.

Diggle and Laurel chuckled along with them and Oliver say back in his seat, biting the side of his cheek.

"She's across the table from me," he said. "It's harder for me to kiss her cheek."

"You just don't like a challenge," Roy replied. "You want it to be easy. Felicity's the kind of girl that makes you work for it."

"Ok," Laurel interjected. "I know I handed over my onion rings willingly but that doesn't mean I'm _easy._ "

"You're loose with your onion rings," Roy said with a shrug. "Felicity makes him put in an effort."

Felicity looked up and smiled smugly at Oliver, popping one of Roy's fries in her mouth. Oliver smiled, leaned forward, placed his hand over hers resting on the table.

"Felicity," he began softly, staring down at their hands as his fingers danced across the top of her hand. "Do you think I could have one of your onion rings?"

Everyone went quiet again as they watched their exchange. Felicity leaned forward as well, taking Oliver's hand in both of hers and pulled it up to her face to make him cup her cheek.

"Oh, Oliver," she sighed. "Do you really think so little of me?" His brow furrowed as she continued. "Why would I let you have _my_ onion rings when I just saw you take some from another woman's plate?"

"Because you care about me," he offered, smiling again. He stroked his thumb across her cheek.

"Do you remember that time you told me you loved me?"

His smile dropped immediately. Everyone went rigid in their seats. Oliver's jaw clenched as his memories pulled him back to the foyer of his home, telling Felicity Slade had taken the wrong girl - that it wasn't Laurel that he loved, but her.

"You told me you loved me, and then you placed the Mirakuru cure in my hand and asked if I understood." She continued with his hand pressed to her cheek. His thumb had stilled. "You meant did I understand that you were lying to me. You wanted to make sure I didn't actually believe you had fallen in love with me." She pulled his hand away from her face and let him pull it back to his lap. She relaxed back into her seat again and smiled. When she spoke next it wasn't in the sad, soft tone she'd been using but back to the teasing quality it had before. "So you've got to do way better than just your little flirty-flirt smile before you get _any_ onion rings from me."

Roy smiled and nodded in his agreement.

"She's got a good point Oliver," Diggle said humorously.

"It was a pretty dick-move, bro," Roy said.

"Hm, what can we get Oliver to do that would make up for what he did to Felicity?" Laurel wondered aloud.

Oliver stared Felicity down as she smiled triumphantly across the table from him.

"I apologized for that," he said, stating his case directly to her.

She shrugged. "Still," she said flatly. "Sorry doesn't fix a broken arm."

"You didn't break your arm!" he argued.

"It's an _expression_ , Oliver. You did a crappy thing. You don't get to just steal my onion rings like everything's fine."

"Maybe we should have him graffiti a water tower or something. 'Arrow's sorry, Felicity. Please forgive me;' that sort of thing," Roy suggested.

"Nah, too country," Diggle said.

"I'm thinking a song and dance number," Laurel teased. "Something that would really embarrass him."

"At the club!" Roy agreed. "On a Friday night so it's full."

"I don't know, guys," Felicity said. She sat up with her elbows on the table and her hands folded under her chin as she regarded the man in front of her. "I kind of like the idea of just being able to hold this over him for the rest of his life."

He smirked, still staring her down. "At some point it'll get to be too much, though, and the scale will tip in the other direction. One day you'll owe _me_ for everything _you've_ done."

"Not likely, given that what you did was really, really bad," she countered.

"Really bad," Laurel agreed, smiling.

"Like, the city was _literally_ burning down and this was still the worse thing that happened that night, _bad_ ," Roy said.

"Ok," Felicity conceded. "Maybe not _that_ bad. I mean, people did die." Diggle nodded and it was somehow both in respect to those that had passed away and mocking Oliver. "And I did have a sword pressed against my throat for a good part of the night. And that was after being _dragged_ out of the mansion at _gun point._ "

"But all of _that_ happened because he lied," Laurel pointed out.

"Ok," Oliver sighed. "It's not like a don't torture myself enough over that night." He focused intently on Felicity. "You know that I regret putting you through that. And that if I thought there was another way, I would have done that. In a heart beat," he stressed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But me torturing you is more fun than you torturing yourself."

And so it began...

...

"I want ice cream," Felicity's voice said in his ear as he left the rooftop he and Lance used as their weekly meeting place. "How have we not gotten a freezer for this lair and stocked it full of ice cream yet?"

Roy, who met up with Oliver rounding the corner smirked, able to hear the IT specialist's ramblings as well.

"You only want ice cream because the air conditioning in the foundry has been acting up lately," Oliver pointed out.

"And it's summer," Felicity added, not denying his logic.

"We're the ones running around in leather," Roy interjected.

"That was not a choice I made for you," she said. "You can't blame me for that one. But that does mean that you guys are probably sweating too. So how about one of you go pop over to the local store and grab us all some ice cream sandwiches?"

"Yeah, that'd be a great idea if we weren't both in our gear," Oliver joked. Roy chuckled beside him.

"But I want ice cream," she groaned. "Don't make me pull out the big guns,  
Oliver."

"Big guns?" Roy questioned.

"Mmhm," Felicity hummed. "I can totally guilt you into bring me back some."

"You've got nothing on me,  
Smoak," Oliver challenged. He and Roy turned down an alleyway, both men now chuckling over the antics of their blonde hacker.

"Hang on," she said. "I've got to prepare myself for this one." It was silent on her end for a moment; Oliver could just picture her adjusting her seat, sitting up straighter and leaning her forearms onto the desk in front of her. "Oliver," she began sweetly, and her tone alone signaled he was already in trouble. He'd probably throw someone out of a window if she asked him to in that voice. "Do you remember when you told me you loved me?"

It had been a month since their dinner at Big Belly Burger. She hasn't brought that night up once and he had assumed, wrongly, evidently, that she had been joking about holding it over him. That night as they left the restaurant he had pulled her aside and reiterated how sorry he was for putting her through that. He hoped she'd have gotten a compliment out of it - he thought she was strong enough to do what needed to be done. He had trusted her with the task of bringing Slade back down to Oliver's level. But deep down he knew. He knew what he did was cruel and he didn't think she _should_ forgive him. So if this sort of game helped her feel better about what happened, then he'd gladly play along.

With a heavy sigh, he glanced around at his surroundings. "Which way is the closest gas station?"

"There's one on the next block, southwest corner," Felicity answered, her normal, perky voice now back.

Roy smiled and shook his head as he made his way in the direction she'd told them. "This is going to be interesting. Are we stealing it or paying for it?"

"We're not stealing anything," Oliver said strongly.

"Then this is going to be _really_ interesting."

"I'm trying to see if I can hack into the store's security cameras so I can see the look on the cashier's face when you too walk in," she said with a small laugh.

Oliver grit his teeth, feeling a smirk forming on his lips despite himself. This was better than her leaving the team, at least.

...

Oliver had lost a lot during the last year. His mother had been killed, Thea was God knows where getting her "space," and his father's company had nearly been taken from him as well and with that, his family's fortune. As it turned out, though, having the same woman who stripped the company down turn out to be a psychotic bitch who helped terrorize the city worked out well with the board members. They all agreed that Oliver should take the reins once more and return, yet again, like the prodigal son. They rebranded him to look like a phoenix rising from the ashes (quite literally in this case), assuring the stock holders that Queen Consolidated was not a company to go down easy.

Regardless of his boardroom win, his assets were still lacking compared to what he'd had before. What little was left he had liquidated, including the mansion. He'd debated over that decision quite a bit, but ultimately decided that there was too much history there. He needed to start fresh. He didn't want to see the ghost of his mother haunting the halls like she sometimes did in his nightmares.

Felicity helped him find a new place to live. She had scheduled showing after showing of new apartments and penthouses for him to buy. He told her he wanted something simple, and she listened to a degree.

"You're Oliver Queen," she stated obviously. "People are going to expect you to have a bachelor pad."

"Why do I have to be Oliver Queen, The Bachelor? Why can't I be Oliver Queen, The Guy Who Got Stranded On An Island And Is Happy Just Having A Pillow Under His Head?"

"Because you're also Oliver Queen, CEO and Oliver Queen, Spoiled Trust Fund Kid. People have standards for your type of breed."

"My _breed?_ "

"Don't act so surprised," she deflected.

"I'm more concerned with being called a _dog_ than people's expectations," he said.

"Oh, like you aren't a dog?" she asked, laughing. She placed a contract on his desk. "Just sign this one," she demanded.

"And what is this?" he asked, not wanting to read through it.

"It's your letter of intent to buy. You're agreeing that should the inspect and financing work out, you're going to buy the penthouse off Worthington," she explained.

"Worthington? That place looked out onto the park. What about the one over on Allamanda? That one looked out to the Glades."

"Ok, do you even _hear_ what you're saying?" she asked incredulously. "You'd rather look out on the dodgy Glades than the beautiful park?"

He shrugged. "The Glades is where I'm trying to help the most. Waking up and seeing it every day would be a good reminder."

"You know what else would be a good reminder?" she asked. He didn't appreciate the snark in her tone so he kept silent, waiting for her to continue. "Driving through it to get to the foundry every night!"

He rolled his eyes and looked back down at the paper in front of him. "I don't know, Felicity," he groaned.

"Be a grown up, Oliver. Buy your first place," she ordered.

"I just don't know if this is the right one."

"It is."

"Says you," he replied.

"And you don't trust my judgement? When have I ever steered you wrong?"

He looked up at her, eyes wide and pleading. He wasn't ready to think about that. As much as he'd grown and as much as he'd done, he still didn't feel like he was in a place in his life where he should actually /own/ his own place. He thought this even as he sat in the CEO's office of the company he ran.

She sighed deeply. "Do you remember when you told me you loved me?"

He stared at her, flabbergasted. " _This?_ You're going to use that on me for _this?_ "

"It's a great apartment," she said with a shrug.

He stared her in disbelief for a moment before taking up his pen and scribbling his signature along the dotted line. When he handed the contract back to her she was biting her lips together to keep her smile in check.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen," she said as she walked away. He inwardly groaned at the sultry quality of her voice. She said his name like that on purpose, he just knew it.

...

" _No_! Absolutely not!" Oliver stated firmly.

"Come _on_ ," Felicity groaned. "We can't stand here all day arguing about this."

"I agree. So give it up. It's not happening."

"Oliver," Diggle sighed from across his office in exasperation, apparently taking Felicity's side.

" _You_ do it, then," he bargained, still angry.

"It's just one little dinner, Oliver," said Felicity. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Last time I had dinner with him I was stuck in that restaurant for _three hours!"_ he stressed. "I promised myself I'd never put myself through that kind of torture again."

"Oh, a rare moment of self-preservation?" Diggle quipped. "Such a difference compared to your usual masochistic nature."

"This is for _me_ , Oliver," Felicity pleaded. "He wants to talk to you about putting me as head of Applied Sciences."

"Which is probably another reason he doesn't want to go," Digg observed. Oliver hoped his expression looked innocent while thinking that his partner wasn't too far off with that guess.

"Ronald Trucey is the dullest person I've ever met. He even makes Walter nod off in conversations."

"But Ronald Trucey is a very rich, very loyal backer of this company. He was a good friend of your father's-"

"Which probably makes him someone the Arrow would have gone after," Oliver muttered.

"-And he wants to help fund the rebuilding of the Applied Sciences Division," she pushed on, ignoring him. "And he likes me and thinks that I'd be perfect to be the head and I _absolutely_ would be."

Oliver shrugged. "We'll get you there another way then. But I will not be eating dinner with that man."

Felicity's gaze narrowed on him and she stood up a little straighter. Her lips were set in a tight line as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Remember that time you told me you loved me?" she asked darkly.

He could see Diggle smirking behind her. He wanted to roll his eyes. He settled for closing them and adding a miserable groan.

"Why? _Why_ do you do this to me?" he pleaded.

"Why'd you toy with my emotions?" she asked rhetorically, with shrug of her shoulders. "Why'd you lie? Why'd you put me in danger without telling me the _freaking_ plan first?"

He tapped the index and middle fingers of his right hand on his desk as he chewed on his tongue.

" _Fine_ ," he bit out. "But if I'm at the restaurant for more than an hour, you're calling me with a fake emergency."

"Deal," she agreed happily. She turned quickly on her heel and left his office, sitting back at her desk to confirm his dinner meeting with Ronald Trucey.

...

"Do you remember when you told me that you loved me?"

"No, Felicity, not this time," Oliver said strongly. "I can't let you do this."

"It's _Roy!_ You need me. Roy needs both of us!" she cried. "Diggle's in South America, you don't have anyone else."

"I won't put you in harms way again," he said firmly.

"You seemed pretty ok with it the last time!"

"I wasn't ok with it!" he yelled. "I _hated_ doing that to you. You know that! The only reason I did was because there wasn't another way. That's not the case now. I can do this without putting you out there!"

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both shaking, worried about their friend. Roy had gone out on a quick patrol alone. It wasn't completely uncommon for him to do; these days he was more antsy than Oliver, he needed more activity. He called him about what looked like an arms deal going down. His com quickly got cut off shortly after they heard a hard _thwack_ , like metal hitting something that was decidedly _not_ metal - like bone. He groaned and then everything went quiet. Felicity tried pinging the GPS on his phone but before she could narrow down a location the phone had been destroyed. She had frozen for a second, terrified of what that meant. After a heartbeat's pause she pulled up the tracker in his boot and found it still active. She found herself once again incredibly grateful for Oliver's paranoia.

"Remember when you told me you loved me?" she repeatedsoftly next to his ear. She pulled back enough that she could look up into his sad and worried eyes. "I won't get in the way. I'll stay across the street." She moved out of his arms and over to her computers, pulling up a map of the street they had tracked him to. "There's a electrical box at the intersection that control the building. If I can get into it, I can manipulate the lighting, alarms, everything to work in your favor." She turned around to continue pleading her case. "I don't even have to go inside the building." She walked back to him and wrapped her hands around his forearms. "It's Roy, Oliver. I have to do this."

He nodded grimly and set his jaw, determined. "You run if anything goes bad," he demanded.

"Of course," she agreed.

They got Roy back. Felicity was nearly crying when she saw Oliver exit the building out a side door, carrying Roy over his shoulder. He was bruised and unconscious but alive and with their limited medical knowledge they determined he'd be ok.

Felicity and Oliver sat together on her desk, watching their friend and partner lay unmoving on the table in front of them. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He eventually wrapped his arm around her back and kept her there, both just happy that everything worked.

...

 _Do you remember when you told me you loved me?_

He stared down at his phone, fighting a smile as he read her text. Laurel spied him out of the corner of her eye as she filed some papers away in a cabinet at her office.

 _What do you want?_ he asked back.

 _Blueberry muffins._

 _I thought you said you were trying to cut out carbs?_

 _Shut up. And how dare you!_

He chuckled and looked up to see Laurel watching him, smirking.

"Who's got you so happy?" she asked.

"Where can I get blueberry muffins?" he asked, ignoring her.

"There's a bakery a block over," she answered. He nodded and turned to leave. "Tell Felicity I said hi," she said as he reached the door.

...

"Do you remember when you told me you loved me?" she asked him sweetly, clutching his arm and resting her chin on his shoulder. He saw the woman behind the counter smile at them and he figured her words made them look like a couple. It was funny because in reality she was blackmailing him.

He sighed and pulled out his credit card, handing it the the cashier who rang up their coffee orders.

"It's been a year," he said as they moved aside. "Are you ever going to stop bringing that up?"

"Not likely," she said with a smile.

...

 _Do you remember when you told me loved me?_

He read her text, confused. It was almost midnight and he'd agreed that Team Arrow should take the night off. Why would she be texting him this late? Was she upping her punishment on him? Now asking things of him in all hours of the night?

 _Yes_ , he answered. _...Why?_

 _Just making sure you haven't forgotten. It's been a while since I've made you do anything for me._

 _And I've appreciated the reprieve,_ he replied. _Does this mean it's going to start up again?_

 _That depends._

 _On what?_

 _On whether you're still willing to do whatever I want_ , she sent after a long pause.

 _Do I still owe you for that night?_

 _What do you think?_

 _Yes_ , he replied immediately. _Always, yes._

 _In that case... Next weekend is the benefit for the children's hospital. You're going to dance with me for at least one song._

He felt his face crack into a smile.

 _I'll give you five._

 _'Atta boy. Step up to the plate. Go above and beyond the call of duty. But don't think that means I'll let you off the hook._

...

 _Do you remember when I told you I loved you?_

He shouldn't have done it. He regretted it the instant he sent the text. Surely this would blow up in his face. Why was he drinking? Why was he doing this to himself?

He thought about the way she had felt in his arms when they danced at the benefit more than a month ago. He still felt his fingers and hand tingle every now and again, like he was still touching her.

That's why he was drinking. Right.

 _Uh, oh_ , she replied. _What's wrong? What happened?_

 _There's a thing this weekend for the museum. The lawyers told me yesterday that QC donated some money and now they're inviting me and a plus one._

He stared at his message, rereading it over and over as he waited for her reply. It took longer than he would have liked.

 _What are you asking?_

Ok, man. Be cool, he told himself. His buzzed-self was apparently kind of a dork.

 _Will you go with me? I promise four dances._

 _Four?!_ she said, much faster now. _I got five last time!_

 _What number will get you to go?_

Again there was another pause before his phone sounded off with her reply.

 _Do you remember when you told me you loved me?_

 _Yes_ , he said shortly.

 _Seven dances and I want flowers when you pick me up._

 _You drive a hard bargain, Smoak,_ he sent back. He smiled in relief at her answer though. He fully intended to keep things platonic between them, so he wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Maybe it had just been a while since he'd asked a woman out. _But you've got yourself a deal._

...

"What happens when this game you two play turns into something else?" Laurel asked Felicity as they sat down for lunch. "I mean you guys have already been on two dates because of it."

"Two dates?" Felicity asked. "When was this? Where was I?"

"The benefits for the hospital and the museum," Laurel explained.

"No, no," Felicity answered, shaking her head. "Those things were just as friends."

"Uh huh, sure," Laurel said, not believing it for a second.

"Look, I'll prove it to you." Felicity pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number of Oliver's cell.

" _Hey_ ," his voice rang out out of the speaker. " _What's up?"_

"Do you remember when you told me you loved me?" she asked.

 _"Oh, God. What now?"_ he groaned.

"We're friends, right?" she asked casually.

" _Of course,"_ he said with a small laugh.

"And it's perfectly normal for two friends to go the a couple of benefits together and dance," she pressed.

He paused for a long moment which make Laurel smirk.

 _"Am I on speaker?"_ he asked suddenly. _"You're having lunch with Laurel today. What are you girls planning."_

"We're not planning anything," Laurel denied. "I was just pointing out to Felicity that you guys have been spending a lot of time together and that /some/ people might consider those little outings dates."

"Laurel's just feeling a little jealous, Oliver," Felicity joked. "Maybe you should take her out to dinner tonight."

 _"Uh huh, Laurel, pick up the phone and take me off speaker,"_ he ordered.

She sighed and did as she was told. "What?" she asked not so kindly. "Yes, you're off speaker." She smiled at Felicity. "Yes, Oliver, I swear." She was silent as she listened to whatever he was telling her. Felicity couldn't tell what he was saying based off her expressions and that really bothered her. "Ok. Fine." She smiled softly at Felicity. "Sure; let's go to Russo's. I've been craving their garlic knots."

Laurel said a quick goodbye and hung up the call, handing Felicity back her phone.

"What did he say?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just that I'm nosey."

But the way she ducked her head and avoided Felicity's eyes for a few minutes told her she was lying. And doing a bad job of it.

...

"We should just flip a coin," Roy said, sounding exhausted.

For the last twenty minutes, Team Arrow had been deciding which female member of the team would join Oliver on a mission. They would be attending a party at another billionaire's mansion. They suspected the host of helping the Chinese Triad smuggle weapons and drugs into the city and this was their shot to get some proof at the man's home.

Felicity argued that she'd be most adept at hacking into secured files for the proof, but that Oliver and Laurel were a more believable pairing, given their history.

Laurel had claimed she wasn't confident she could hack into the file even with Felicity in her ear giving her directions. Oliver had countered that he could be the one hacking, but Diggle made the point that he'd be more obviously missed at the party than either Felicity or Laurel. Plus, Laurel gave him a very stern look that made him think she was desperately trying to get out of going with him. But if she didn't want to or was scared, why wouldn't she just say so?

"Everyone knows I'm his assistant," Felicity said. "There's enough rumors going around already."

"If you were looking to squash those, you shouldn't be attending charity functions together," Roy said, giving Felicity a knowing look.

"Roy's right," Oliver said. "We should just flip a coin and get this over with. There's ups and downs to each of you going along."

"Why don't you just go alone?" Diggle suggested.

"It'll be safer if it's a pair. We'll be able to watch each other's back," Oliver answered.

"You could just bring Diggle," Felicity said. "He's your body guard, right?"

"Oliver's never gone to one of these things without a date," Laurel said. "It would be suspicious for him to start now."

"Alright, forget it," Roy said. He stood and reached in his pocket for a quarter. "Let's just get this done. Heads is Felicity, tails is Laurel."

"Why does it always feel like you're calling me a slut?" Laurel questioned.

Roy ignored her and flipped the coin.

"Heads," Diggle called as the coin settled on the floor.

"Two out of three?" Felicity offered. And Oliver tried not the feel that slight sting of hurt in his stomach.

Laurel shrugged so Roy picked the coin up and tossed it again.

"Tails," he called.

"And the plot thickens..." Felicity said in a deep voice.

Once more Roy flipped the coin in the air and let it fall the to ground.

"Heads. Sorry Felicity," Laurel said smugly.

"I'm not _that_ badof a date Laurel," Oliver said.

"This will at least give me an excuse to buy the Jimmy Choos I've been eyeing," Felicity said.

"Maybe Oliver should buy them for you," Laurel said, slightly taunting.

Felicity looked over at him and smiled sweetly. "Do you remember when you told me you loved me?"

...

She didn't actually let Oliver buy her the shoes she wanted, but when he saw her in them at the party he wish she would have. She had looked amazing and he felt some weird primal desire of wanting to have something to do with her looking so good. Or maybe it was his protective nature? Like he wanted to make sure she was safe and happy and that included buying her whatever she wanted.

That night had been very difficult for him. And by _him_ he meant his restraint. He'd accepted long ago that he found Felicity attractive and maybe if he was completely honest with himself, he'd admit he'd had a little crush on her ever since they met. They'd danced before. He's held her as the danced before. He's touched her shoulders and back and neck and cheek and they've even held hands once or twice during the more sad moments of their past. But they hadn't ever kissed...until that night.

Felicity had hacked into the security feed of the mansion earlier that day and kept them playing in the foundry for the rest of the team. Diggle and Roy were on-call for back up if they needed any and Laurel had decided she'd keep Felicity's chair warm. She said she didn't want to miss the show.

Everything had been going as planned. Oliver and Felicity danced a bit, mingled some more, and then they snuck off when the moment was right. They headed down the hall they knew lead to the security office which Felicity had found out housed their host's private business server. They both slipped coms into their ears so they could talk to the rest of their team.

"Diggle, start the loop," Felicity said. They had recorded a stretch of time with absolutely no activity on the security camera that faced down the hallway they needed to go; and Felicity had set it all up so all Diggle had to do was press the space bar on her keyboard and it would interrupt the live signal and play the recording. They would still have the actual live feed playing at the foundry, though. ("Idiot-proof," she had said with a smile. Digg rolled his eyes, trying not to take offense.)

"By the way, nice dancing, Felicity," Roy complimented, sounding like he had a mouth full of food.

"Next time put your back into it," Laurel's voice called out, also sounding like she was eating.

"Are you guys eating pop corn?" Oliver hissed.

"Laurel might have brought some snacks...and some beers," Roy admitted.

"Roy's only sipping at his, don't worry, Oliver," Digg assured.

Felicity and Oliver shared a look before he knocked on the door of the security office. A guard answered and Oliver smiled charmingly.

"Hi, my date seems to have lost her phone, I was wondering if anyone had turned anything in to you guys?"

"Sir, you can't be back here. You can check with the bar," the guard said.

"The bar, right," Oliver muttered, nodding. "Ok, we'll do that. Real quick, though, where's the nearest restroom?"

The guard sighed and took a step outside the room and point down the hallway. Felicity quickly stabbed the syringe in the side of the man's neck administered the knock out drug. The man immediately began to wobble and Oliver caught him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, feigning concern. The man passed out. "Oh, no!"

"What should we do now?" Felicity said with a mock gasp.

Oliver chuckled and dragged the man inside, Felicity closing the doors behind them.

"Good work guys," Diggle said. "Now be quick about it. The longer you're missing the more likely it is someone will notice."

"They could just say they were hooking up in the bathroom," Laurel offered.

"This isn't going to take that long," Felicity assured.

"Neither would that," Roy muttered.

"Some guys like to take their time," Laurel countered.

"Can you take your mics off if you're going to be discussing this?" Oliver asked as he placed the guard back in his chair in front of the camera monitors and slumped him over, staging him to look like he'd just fallen asleep at his desk.

"This guy is definitely up to no good," Felicity said. "No regular billionaire encrypts his files like this unless they're up to something."

"Is that true, Oliver?" Roy goaded.

"I wouldn't know. Felicity set up my security."

"And I set him up with stuff better than this because, _yes_ , he is up to something," she added.

"But it's a good something," he said. He walked over to her and watched over her shoulder as she used her tablet to break into the server. "Right?" He might have been standing a little close. But she didn't seem to mind. He watched her smile and nod.

"Guys, I see a patrolman walking around," Diggle warned. "He might be making his way to you. Wrap it up."

"Just another minute," Felicity said.

"He just made another turn in your direction," Diggle said.

"No guy takes his time in a bathroom hook up," Roy muttered. "It's called a quickie for a reason."

"Well maybe Felicity would appreciate a little more attention," Laurel said.

"Then it wouldn't be a _quickie_."

Felicity huffed in annoyance and ripped her earpiece out, handing it to Oliver. "I can't listen to them. Hold this."

"Guys, you need to leave," Diggle urged.

"Felicity, we've got to get out of here. The guard is on his way," Oliver said, he grabbed hold of her elbow but she shook it off.

"Two seconds," she said.

"Oliver!" Diggle yelled. "Get out of there! He'll be down your hall any minute!"

"No more seconds," Oliver told her. "We have to leave _now_."

"Done!" she exclaimed, quickly disconnecting the wires to her tablet and stuffing it back in her purse.

"You're clear if you move fast, keep going down the hall and hide around the corner," Diggle advised.

Oliver handed Felicity back her earpiece and opened the door a crack, swiftly verifying what Diggle had told them. He grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her further down the hall to the next turn, pulling them both safely out of sight of the guard turning the corner at the other end.

"Good work," Diggle said in their ears. "Just wait it out. I'll let you know when he's gone."

"This is good stuff," Laurel said earnestly. "Dinner and a show - not a bad night."

Felicity rolled her eyes and smiled up at Oliver. He noticed she was still breathing pretty heavily from the adrenaline. He tried very hard not to glance down at the rise and fall of her chest.

"Something's wrong," Digg said suddenly. "He passed the security office. He's still heading your way."

Oliver immediately began looking for a door they could escape behind. He could practically feel Felicity's panic rising.

"Do you remember when you said you loved me?"

 _What the heck could she possibly want right now?_ he remembered thinking.

"Wha-?"

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. He was so stunned that he didn't move until she bit his bottom lip. Almost immediately he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned to press her body into the wall. She wrapped one hand around his neck and the other around his tie, raising her chest to press against his.

" _Now_ she's putting her back into it," Laurel said proudly.

"Give her some tongue, man!" Roy yelled out.

Felicity and Oliver both started laughing. He hadn't yet pulled away from her, though.

"You guys are in the clear" Diggle said laughing. "The guard saw you guys, turned around and went the other way. Just wait there for a minute before going back that way."

"Oh, no! There's another guard!" Laurel yelled, though it was obvious she was kidding. "Quick! Kiss her again, Ollie!"

"There's more guards coming! Better have sex just to be safe and really sell it," Roy said.

"Find a bathroom," Laurel laughed.

Felicity hid her face in her hands in embarrassment as they waited for Diggle to let them know when they could move.

When they arrived back at the foundry that night, it was to whoops and cheers from the others. Felicity and Oliver each took a bow.

...

The kiss had leveled the playing field a little.

 _I'm going to need you to bring me back some lunch_ , Felicity texted him.

 _Why should I?_ he texted back. He flagged his waiter down and ordered what he knew to be Felicity's favorite meal at that restaurant as he waited for her reply. She had been pretty upset when she realized where his business meeting was going to take place, saying it had been forever since she'd last ate there; he figured he'd be getting that sort of text from her.

 _Do you remember when you told me you loved me?_

He smirked at what had become her predictable response.

 _I don't know. Do you remember when you kissed me?_ he sent back.

They hadn't talked about it much since. Roy and Laurel brought it up all the time, but Oliver and Felicity hadn't spoken to each other about it. So there was a certain level of risk in sending her that text. He hoped she took it in the teasing manor that he meant it.

 _Vaguely_ , she answered. _It's hard to remember something as insignificant as that._

 _Wow. You wound me, Smoak._

 _Just keeping you on your toes and your ego in check. I know how you billionaire playboys like to think so highly of yourselves_ , she explained.

He chuckled and peeked up at the rest of his table. Most of the men were talking quietly amongst themselves as they ate. The important points had already been discussed and now they were left to network and gorge themselves on delicious food on the company's dime.

 _Well you're not wrong,_ he said.

 _I rarely am. Don't forget: FOOD,_ she reminded.

 _I'll trade you lunch for a kiss_ , he sent, feeling particularly flirty and ballsy.

 _Maybe if you get the order right. No pressure ;)_

He was surprised that she didn't fight him on it.

"I didn't want onions," she said when he brought her the steak salad he knew she wanted.

"That's not my fault," he said immediately, smiling. "I told them no onions. They must have made a mistake," he lied - he didn't know she didn't want onions. "You like onions; what's the big deal?"

"I don't like them on my salads," she explained, sitting down behind her desk and picking off the offending vegetables.

"This is a technicality," Oliver argued. "If Laurel were here she'd agree."

"Well she's not here, so..." she trailed off silently. "Maybe next time, Mr. Queen."

"Kissing me was that bad, huh?" he asked chuckling.

"Honestly, it happened so fast I hardly remember any of it," she admitted, though it sounded a little goading.

"I remember it," he said. "I remember you biting my lip and holding on to me so I couldn't move away."

Her cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink at she stared him down, fighting a smile.

"I'll see you tonight, Felicity," he said as he left her office, passing the plague beside her door that read _Director of Applied Sciences._

...

" _He didn't know what hit him,_ " Felicity told him on the phone.

"Good," Oliver said. "Maybe next time he'll think twice about messing with my tech support."

" _There will always be somebody who thinks they can out-tech me,"_ she sighed.

He smiled and placed the glass of water he'd retrieved on his bedside table. He sat back against his pillows and watched the muted TV commercials playing.

"What are you up to now?" he asked.

" _I just did some dishes. Now I need to shower and go to bed,_ " she said.

"Nice," he said absentmindedly.

" _You don't have to say it so creepily, Oliver,_ " she laughed.

"What?"

" _Nothing. Just don't spend too much time picturing me in the shower."_

"Well now I definitely will," he joked. It wasn't entirely false though. Images of what he could only imagine her body looked like flooded his mind.

" _Good night,_ Mr. Queen," she purred.

"Good night Miss Smoak. Feel free to text over some pictures," he said, now only half-joking.

" _I will if you will,_ " she teased. " _Do you remember when you told me you loved me?_ "

"Do you remember when you kissed me?"

She sighed heavily. " _Maybe one day it'll come back to me._ "

...

They kissed again.

"Let her go," The Arrow's voice echoed through the warehouse.

Felicity was being held against the chest of a drug dealer holding a gun to her head.

"You should probably just let me go," she muttered to her captor. "He gets super pissed when people hurt me."

"Shut up!" the man yelled.

"You should listen to her," Oliver said, deathly calm, as he pulled the string of his bow tighter.

"I've heard you're a good shot," the drug dealer called. "But your arrows aren't as fast as a bullet. You let one go, I squeeze my finger and your girlfriend dies. Or you could let me walk out of here, slowly. I'll take your girl for some insurance. I'll get in a car, drive a few blocks and let her go."

"Sounds like a good plan," Felicity offered, her voice starting to waiver.

"Not to me!" Oliver yelled.

"Do you remember when you told me you loved me?" she called out to him.

His eyes - which had been completely focused of the neck of other man, waiting for the right time to let go of the string and let an arrow slice through it - glanced at her and noticed she had grabbed an arrow he had shot in their direction earlier and managed to pull it out of the wall where it had dug in with anyone noticing. He wanted to call out, tell her not to take any unnecessary risks, but she was already moving, bringing the arrowhead up to the man's chest and sticking it in is shoulder. She had ducked, thankfully, but the shot that rang out stopped his heart in the split second that his brain took to interpret what his eyes were seeing. She was ok. She was ok and was out of reach of the mad man. Acting quickly, he let the arrow go and pulled another one, sinking a second into the man's chest. He stumbled and fell to his back. Oliver hopped down from the stairwell he was perched on and ran to where Felicity was picking herself off the floor. As he helped her stand up right, he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the lips.

It was hard and and quick. It didn't hold much any of the sexual tension their first did. He had been terrified that she had been hurt, or worse. He needed her to know that he had been scared and now he was incredibly relieved.

"Please, don't ever do that again," he said, still holding the back of her head in one head.

"I don't plan on it," she assured, breathless, clearly in a state of shock.

She clung to the fabric covering his shoulder. They stood there for a solid minute - with their foreheads pressed together, breathing each other in, assuring themselves that they were both ok.

"Are you guys ok?" Roy called out from the opposite end of the warehouse. He and Diggle had finally caught up to where they were.

"We're fine," Oliver answered. He stepped away from Felicity and walked to stand over the body of the drug dealer as Digg and Roy jogged over. "He's not, though."

"I'm so sorry, Oliver," Felicity said in a small voice. "I shouldn't have... If I hadn't..."

"It's not your fault," he assured her, knowing what she was trying to say without being able to find the words.

"What are we going to do with him?" Diggle asked.

"Roy, would you take Felicity home, please?"

"Yeah, of course," the younger man agreed. "Come on, Felicity." He touched her arm lightly to get her attention as she was still staring at Oliver. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she finally turned away.

...

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him as she walked trepidatiously into his office.

"Do you?" he asked.

She offered him a small grimace in response as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"I like it better when you and I are just teasing each other," she admitted. "I know that we have to have to serious talks and that what we do is important and, therefore, often times _very_ serious...but I've had fun with you over the last couple years while, y'know, torturing you with the whole 'Remember when you said you loved me?' thing."

He smiled and leaned back, tilting his chair. "Believe it or not, me too...most of the time," he added with a smirk. "And it got to be even more fun when I got to ask if you remembered kissing me."

"But now we're even on that whole kissing thing."

"Yes we are," he said softly. "So I guess I'm still in debt to you."

"You know I've forgiven you for that, though, right?"

He hesitated before nodding. "You might have. That doesn't mean I've forgiven myself."

"You should cut yourself some slack," she said, standing up. "Or don't so that my guilt trips will still do their job."

He chuckled quietly.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked curiously.

He stared at her for moment, tilting his head to the side and smiling. "You're important to me, Felicity. I was just glad you were ok, because for a split second there...I didn't think you were."

She smiled sweetly as she regarded his answer. Slowly leaning down towards him, she touched her lips to his.

It was soft, tender, and it lingered long after she'd pulled away to whisper in his ear.

"So that we're not even anymore," she explained. Standing up straight, she tucked her hair back behind her ears and offered him another smile as she left. "Good night, Mr. Queen."

He could only stare after her, fingers touching his bottom lip and grinning like an idiot.

...

 _Do you remember when you kissed me?_ he asked.

It was late. And if he were a little more sober and a little less turned on he might not have texted her. But she'd worn this green dress today that hugged her hips and showed off her backside and God help him, he wondered if she'd done it on purpose.

 _I've been thinking about it a lot lately, actually,_ she answered.

He should not be in his bed. He shouldn't have the lights turned down so low. He _definitely_ shouldn't have had those few drinks with Roy earlier.

 _Me too._

God, it was a sickness!

 _What makes you think about it?_ she asked.

 _Just about everything,_ he answered. _What about you?_

 _It pops up when I think about asking you to do something for me._

 _You know I'd do just about anything for you_ , he said. He hoped that seemed less pathetic to her than it did to him.

 _You've been giving me that impression._

Neither one said anything for a while. He wasn't sure what to say next. He wasn't sure what had driven him (other than the alcohol, obviously) to text her in the first place.

 _Was there something you wanted me to do for you?_ she asked.

 _No. Just felt like reminding you ;)_

 _I'm not likely to forget it so soon_ , she replied.

 _Well you kept saying you didn't remember the first one_ , he pointed out. _Was this last one better for you or something?_

 _I don't know about **better**_ , she said. _I'd say there's definitely still room for improvement, though._

 _You really know how to knock a man to his knees, don't you?_

 _Well, that's where I prefer a guy to be,_ she said.

And now he had the mental image of him on his knees in front of her, lifting her leg over his shoulder and delving in to taste her center.

 _Lucky for you I'm happy to be there,_ he sent back, swallowing thickly. He felt like at any minute she was going to shut him down, tell him he's gone too far and she wasn't interested in him like that.

 _That wasn't the response I was expecting._

 _What were you expecting?_

 _I don't know,_ she said. _Something along the lines of you prefer women on their knees._

And now his mental fantasy had her kneeling in front of him, her warm mouth wrapped around his member, his hands in her hair.

Yeah, he was definitely hard now.

 _Well that's not so bad either_ , he admitted. _I'm fine with going back and forth, though._

 _Yeah, that's all great. But I've always just preferred straight up sex,_ she said. _No muss, no fuss. Just have a guy throw me up against a wall and have his wicked way with me._

There was no question now. She was doing this on purpose.

 _You're killing me._

 _Good,_ she said simply.

After a minute or so of arguing with himself he began typing again.

 _Maybe you don't enjoy that other stuff because you've never been with a guy that knows what he's doing._

 _Maybe..._

 _Because if you had been with a guy that knows...I don't think you'd be saying that. But he's got to know just when and where to put his hands. And tongue._

 _Now who's playing dirty?_ she asked and he couldn't help his smirk.

 _Not that I'm against straight up sex. And against a wall is fun. But a countertop is better._ He could picture her sitting on the counter in his bathroom, legs wrapped around his waist.

 _How is that better?_ she wondered.

 _Better leverage. Also leaves my hands free to touch you anywhere I want._

Danger! Now this little game wasn't just some hypothetical scenario where they could be having sex with different people. He'd just made sure she knew he was actively picturing the two of them together.

 _And where would you want to touch me?_

Ok, that was it. She was into this, too. And thank God! Now he could stop worrying so much and enjoy this.

 _Everywhere. Your hair, your breasts. I could hold your hips in place so I could go deeper. I'd learn every way I could get you to say my name._

 _I don't know. I'm not much of a talker during sex,_ she considered.

 _I love a challenge._

 _And where would my hands go?_

 _Sometimes you'd have to hold on the the counter. But most of the time you'd be holding onto me. My shoulders, or my hips if you wanted to control how fast or slow I enter you._

 _I think I could trust you with that,_ she said. _What about if we were on a bed? Somewhere we could lay down?_

 _We could switch positions quite a bit. Which way would you want it?_

 _I'd like to be on top,_ she said.

How was he ever going to be able to look at her in a non-sexual way again?

 _At least for part of it,_ she continued. _I'd want to see your face as you slide inside me._

Now he was touching him. God help him.

 _You'll feel amazing._

He changed the tone again. The hypothetical fantasy of the two of them was now something that _will_ happen.

 _So will you._ At least she seemed on board with it. _I'll ride you until you say **my** name._

 _I'm not sure that will be very long if it feels and you look as amazing as I'm thinking._

 _Maybe I'll sit up,_ he said when she didn't say anything. He wondered if she was touching herself like he was. _That way I can feel your chest against mine. I can kiss your lips and neck. I'll lick and suck on your breasts._

 _That'll make me come,_ she admitted. And he nearly did himself - picturing her face, her mouth falling open, his name falling from her lips, squeezing her eyes shut, and her inner walls contracting around him.

 _God, I wish you were here right now. All I want to do is touch you._

 _Maybe one day, Mr. Queen, if you're very, very nice to me, we can make this happen. I'll even get on my knees for you if you want._

 _I'm about to go over to your place and get on my knees for you,"_ he admitted.

 _You've got me considering the benefits of that..._

 _That'll be the first way I get you to come saying my name. Let me taste you, Felicity Smoak._

 _Only if I get to swallow you, Oliver Queen._

 _One day?_ he asked hopefully.

 _One day,_ she agreed.

He closed his eyes and continued stroking himself, thinking up all the different things he wanted to do with her. After he came - and it was a _fantastic_ orgasm for using just his imagination - he sent her another text.

 _Soon_.

For the love of God, _please_ be soon.

...

 _Do you remember when you kissed me?_ he texted her.

But that had been twenty minutes ago and she still hasn't answered. He was trying not to over react - not answering didn't mean she was hurt or in danger. Maybe she just wasn't interested anymore...

That didn't make him feel any better.

"Roy!" he greeted happily when his partner picked up his phone. "Are you at the foundry?"

" _Yeah. What's up?_ "

"Is Felicity there?" he asked as casually as he could.

" _No. I think she said she was going out tonight,_ " he answered.

"Oh, with Laurel?" he assumed.

" _No, I think she said his name was Ray,_ " Roy said thoughtfully.

"Who's Ray?" Oliver asked, his stomach churning uncomfortably.

" _I don't know. Some guy who wants to get in her pants, I guess."_

Oliver grit his teeth and closed his eyes. "Thanks, Roy" he said tightly and hung up without another word.

That was why she wasn't answering him. She was on a date. _Shit_.

He sat on his couch for another ten minutes, staring off into space as he thought about what to do. It had been a month since their sex-filled text conversation and he hadn't been able to get her off his mind since. It was even worse than before when all he really did was imagine kissing her. They hadn't spoken about it, but his gaze on her had turned heated and she would smile back, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. He touched her more lately, too. He gave her more hugs for seemingly silly reasons and wrapped his arm around her every now and again as they walked.

She hadn't once brought up that another man had wormed his way into her sights.

 _I keep thinking about you being in my bed,_ he texted her. It was maybe a little petty and probably very telling of his jealousy, but he wanted her to be thinking about him while she was with this new guy. _I've got a list of all the different ways I want to take you._

 _Funny, I've been working on a list of my own,_ she admitted. _It's called 'Reasons Oliver Makes Me Want To Pull Out My Hair.'_

 _That's interesting because in a few different scenarios I have in mind, I do pull on your hair a little. Other times you pull on mine though. I like to get things fair._

 _I can't do this right now,_ she said to end things.

 _You don't have to do anything,_ he said, not giving up that easily. _I'll just tell you what I have in mind. Just ignore the vibration of your phone. Or stick it between your thighs and let me give something to you right now._

She didn't respond so a few minutes later Oliver began texting away.

 _I've got this fantasy of going into your office, locking the door, and laying you down on your desk. I'll sit in your chair and pull your legs open so I can't put my mouth on you. I'll spend some time licking and sucking on your clit but then I plan on tongue-fucking you until your neck and chest turn red and you're pulling my head and rubbing yourself against my face. You'll come, panting my name. And I'll be so hard and turned on but I won't touch myself. Because later that day you'll come to my office and return the favor._

He decided that it was probably time to pour himself a drink. By the time he sat back down on his couch, his phone had starting ringing.

"Hello, Miss Smoak," he greeted with a low chuckle.

" _Oliver Queen, I swear..."_ she whispered. _"I can't do this with you right now. I'm on a date!"_

"I know. Roy told me," he explained. "Did you put your phone between you legs?"

" _No!_ " she hissed. " _So you know I'm with another guy right now? That's why you're doing this?_ "

"Oh, no. I was trying to start this before I found out. But now that I know I don't think I'm going to stop..."

" _So you thought it'd be a good idea to get me turned on while I'm out with another guy who's more than willing to take care of any frustrations I may have as a result?_ " Her tone held just a pinch of smugness.

"That's a good point," he admitted. "So ditch him a come over here."

" _Oliver_ ," she sighed.

"I love hearing you say my name."

" _You're evil. Pure evil_ ," she groaned.

"I know. But only in the best of ways." He couldn't stop smiling. He had stood and was now pacing around his couch as he spoke to her.

" _Do you remember when you told me you loved me?_ " she asked, almost painfully.

"Yes."

" _Please don't do this tonight. Ok? Let me have a normal evening. Please?"_

His heart might have broken. He now felt incredibly guilty and a little scummy too.

"I'm sorry Felicity. Go enjoy your date. I won't bother you anymore," he agreed thickly. He couldn't quite swallow the lump in his throat.

" _Don't sound so sad, Oliver,_ " she said. " _This guy won't last. I just wanted to be taken out."_

"You don't owe anything to me, Felicity. I was just having some fun," he lied - well, sort of.

" _And I have fun doing this too. Just give me an hour or so to make it home before you start the dirty talk. It's much harder for me to touch myself with people watching,_ " she said in a sultry whisper.

His knees nearly buckled under him as he stopped his pacing. He felt immediate relief at realizing she was still interested in him. And now he was thinking about watching her getting herself off with her hand.

"Don't go home. Just come here," he pleaded.

" _Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Mr. Queen,_ " she said in that same silky voice. " _I should get back to my date. But before I go, I just wanted you to know I've been thinking about you and me too. You're not the only one with fantasies._ "

"You know I'll do anything you want."

He heard her soft giggle before she said good bye and hung up.

...

She'd come over one night a few weeks later with some of his dry cleaning. Which he had told her she didn't have to pick up but she said he needed to wear a specific suit to the directors meeting the next day and she said it was no big deal. He'd noticed that even with her new job position, she still acted like his assistant at times. He'd answered the door and laughed as she walked in, or _danced_ in as she had headphones in her ears and was moving to a rhythm he couldn't hear.

She walked past him and into his bedroom, knowing her way around because of the few times she'd been there and the fact that she had picked this place out for him, and hung his clothes up in his closet. When he heard her surprised and terrified shriek he grabbed a kitchen knife and ran in, intent on rescuing her from whatever danger had been apparently lying in wait for him.

When he entered his bedroom, he saw her backing out of the closet, flailing her arms in disgust.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" she was crying.

"What?" he asked hurriedly.

"There's a cockroach!"

He felt relief wash over him and put the knife down on his dresser. He walked over to the closet. "Where?"

"It went over in that corner," she said, pointing.

After pulling some shoes out of the way, he found the roach crawling along the floor board. Grabbing a sneaker, he squished him dead and called for Felicity to bring him some tissues to clean up the mess.

"I don't think I want to know why you keep a box of tissues on your nightstand," she said.

"It's your fault," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" He picked up the dead roach and walked out of the closet. As he walked out, moving towards his bathroom to flush the bug, he laughed as Felicity edged further back, hitting the end of his bed.

"I'll look into getting you a new place tomorrow. We may have to burn this one down, though," she joked.

"Just a roach, Felicity. It's the city. They're everywhere," he explained, shaking his head with a smile.

"You live in a penthouse. They should know they aren't welcome," she argued.

He sighed as he dried his hands after washing them. "I'll put a sign up for them: 'No Roaches Allowed.'"

"Or any kind of beetle. Or spider," she said with a shudder.

He laughed as he exited the bathroom. She was sitting on the edge of his bed and his mind went right to what was becoming frequent and familiar fantasies.

"We work in an underground lair. You've never seen one at the foundry?" he asked.

"Don't tell me they're there!" she cried. "I try not to think about it."

He laughed again as he sat down next to her. "I'll keep you safe from the creepy-crawlies," he promised.

" _My hero_ ," she said, faking a swoon.

He smiled at her, pleased to see her eyes dilate as she realized their proximity. It didn't take long to reach for each other - lips clashing, teeth biting, hands grabbing and pulling.

Sex with her had been amazing. He knew it would be. He found out what she tasted like, what her soft pants sounded like, what her hands on his hardened member felt like. When he eventually collapsed on top of her he was exhausted and his arms were shaking. She was still breathing heavily and humming in satisfaction, rubbing her hands down his back absentmindedly.

"Oh my God," she gasped, sounding just as spent as he was. "You're _very_ good at that."

He smiled and kissed the skin beneath her breast which just happened to be where he was resting his head. "I do my best."

"Well, I think it was worth the wait," she said.

He lifted his head up and kissed her again. "I don't want to wait that long again though," he said.

She shook her head. "No, definitely not. I'm thinking let's nap for like an hour and then do it again."

He laughed and rolled off to her side. She turned and pressed her face into his chest. After a few minutes of laying there silently, he began running his fingers along her side, liking that he was finally able to touch her like that.

"I'm glad this happened," he said softly. She nodded, agreeing. "Do you want it to keep happening?"

She lifted her head up and gave him a small smile. He kept his expression as neutral as he could, deciding that whether she wanted to make this a one night kind of thing or if she wanted something more he'd make the most out of it either way.

"Do you remember when you told me you loved me?" she asked. He nodded, waiting for her request to follow. "Take me out on a real date."

He smiled and ducked his head into her neck to keep his ridiculous and sudden burst of glee as hidden from her as possible, worried he might scare her away if she knew how much he wanted this.

"Ok, but don't expect me to put out on the first date," he said. She laughed into his ear as she pulled their bodies closer.

...

"How did you explain it to Laurel? After everything that happened with Slade?" she asked.

They sat in Big Belly Burger, having a quick lunch date before heading back to the office. They'd been together, officially anyway, for a little over six months by then. She had moved some of her stuff into his place and he had a drawer at hers. He was planning on asking her to officially move in with him but hadn't quite thought up the right way to do it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, he kidnapped the both of us because he thought we were the women that you loved. She didn't have questions about that?"

He quietly chewed a bite of his burger as he thought over his response. He wasn't sure what was making her bring this up now.

"Well with Sara leaving and her dad in the hospital we didn't really get the chance to talk about it for a while. But when we did I told her Slade new her from our time together on the island. He knew she was who I was trying to get back home for." Felicity nodded but he could tell she was avoiding his eyes. "But when I got back, after figuring out what I really wanted and needed, I let her know that I did love her, but that love was meant for friendship, not anything romantic."

She still stared down at her plate as she picked at her fries. But eventually she turned her head up and smiled at him. She reached over to his plate and grabbed an onion ring. It brought him back to that dinner with Team Arrow that had started all of this between him. She had slapped his hand away and told him we would have to work for her onion rings. He smiled brightly at her.

"Felicity, do you remember when I told you I loved you?" he asked cheerfully. She looked at him warily, wondering where this was leading or if he was going to ask her something. "I want to say it again."

She stared at him in surprise. Surely she must have seen this coming?

"You do?"

He nodded. "I'm in love with you."

She looked around, wide-eyed. "I'm not going to be kidnapped, am I?"

"Not if I can help it," he said softly, still smiling at her.

She settled down back down in her seat and smiled lazily. She reached over to steal another onion ring and he gladly let her.

"I love you, too, Oliver."

...


End file.
